Empty Life
by LittleFe
Summary: When the little stupid things break your life.


Empty Life

Author : LittleFe

Cast : Jang Hyomin (OC)

Kim Jongin / Kai (EXO)

Other Cast : Park Miyoung (OC)

Genre : Romance, Angst, Life

Rating : T

Lenght : Ficlet

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pikiran author.

Summary : When the little stupid things break your life.

 _Because of You,_

 _I never stray to far from the side walk_

 _Because of You,_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of You,_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

 _Because of You,_

 _I'm afraid_

 _(Because of You, Kelly Clarkson)_

Di dunia ini, kebahagiaan hanya terasa seperti beberapa detik, sedangkan kesedihan terasa seperti berhari-hari, bahkan bertahun-tahun. Jang Hyomin, adalah yeoja yang merasa demikian. Ia tumbuh di antara keluarga yang keras, di usianya yang baru memasuki kelas 2 SMA, ia sudah dituntut untuk hidup mandiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu seusai sekolah. Awalnya Hyomin keberatan, tapi akhirnya ia dapat menerima itu.

Yang membuat orang tuanya bangga pada Hyomin adalah selain sudah dapat hidup mandiri, adalah kepintaran Hyomin. Ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di setiap sekolahnya, bahkan ia mendapat peringkat pertama di daerahnya. Walaupun begitu, belakangan ini Hyomin dikenal sebagai yeoja yang pendiam dan muram. Tentu saja karena alasan tertentu, padahal dulu Hyomin ceria, walaupun pada dasarnya ia pemalu dan cenderung diam, tapi ia tidak sependiam sekarang.

Keseharian Hyomin bisa dikatakan sibuk. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya dan bekerja paruh waktu hingga menjelang petang. Dilanjutkan dengan berbagai bimbingan belajar yang ia ikuti atas perintah Ayahnya –tentunya begitu.

Walaupun sifat Hyomin yang tergolong dingin, ia tetap memiliki sahabat karib yang selalu ada untuknya, Park Miyoung. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Pagi ini semua berjalan lancar, tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. Istirahat pertama Miyoung dan Hyomin berjalan melewati lapangan basket yang berada di tengah sekolah. Keadaan lapangan terbilang ramai karena ada tim basket unggulan sekolah yang sedang bermain di sana. Hyomin berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan para namja yang sedang asyik melempar bola.

Melihat reaksi temannya, Miyoung menatap Hyomin prihatin, "Kau belum bisa melupakannya?" Tanya Miyoung yang berdiri di sebelah Hyomin.

Hyomin tersenyum kecut dan menunduk, "Entahlah,"

Hyomin sempat dekat dengan salah satu pemain tim basket sekolah mereka, Kim Jongin. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat, mereka sudah hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih pada saat itu. Tapi baru beberapa bulan kedekatan mereka, Jongin diketahui dekat dengan yeoja lain. Walaupun Jongin membantahnya, semenjak itu Jongin mulai _cuek_ pada Hyomin, sifatnya yang dulu perhatian berubah menjadi masa bodoh. Hal itu membuat Hyomin tentu saja terluka, ia memutuskan mengakhiri semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Dan memilih meninggalkan namja itu.

Hari ini cafe tempat Hyomin bekerja ditutup karena telah disewa untuk rapat sebuah perusahaan besar, hanya karyawan tetaplah yang bertugas di sana. Dan berkat cafe tempat kerjanya tutup, Hyomin memiliki waktu lima jam sebelum ia berangkat les. Hyomin memutuskan ke atap sekolah sendiri karena Miyoung harus segera pulang.

Atap sekolah merupakan salah satu tempat favorit Hyomin, bagaimana tidak? Tempat yang sunyi dengan semilir angin yang berhembus, juga pemandangan kota Seoul yang memenuhi penglihatannya membuat Hyomin dengan leluasa meluapkan semua perasaannya. Sesampainya di sana, Hyomin dengan jelas dapat melihat langit yang mulai mengabu, semilir angin berhembus cukup kencang dengan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tapi semua itu Hyomin abaikan, ia berdiri di tengah atap dengan mata terpejam dan membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin dan membuat rambutnya tertiup angin.

Hyomin merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sebelahnya, ia pun membuka matanya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tak bisa dipungkiri sebenarnya Hyomin cukup terkejut, tapi itu semua tertutupi dengan baik berkat wajahnya yang berekspresi datar. Orang itu adalah Jongin.

Hyomin beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak meninggalkan atap sekolah, tapi tangan Jongin menggenggam lengannya membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Kata Jongin.

"Apa? Tentang Jiyeon?" Tanya Hyomin ketus, mendengar itu Jongin hanya diam, dan Hyomin menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Hyomin dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Jongin dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi Jongin menarik lengan Hyomin dan memeluknya. Hyomin tak bergeming di dekapan Jongin, tak membalas maupun menolak.

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada frustasi.

"Hahh.. _forgiving someone is easy.. but being able to trust them again... is a totally different story_ , Jongin."

 **END**


End file.
